


Headlights Burning

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Beta: MallySetting: The Cracktrailer Verse AU





	Headlights Burning

He doesn't know how he ended up here. He'd sworn off these things. These parties, these people. He sips the beer someone handed him. It tastes like piss. He doesn't remember the first time he'd tasted it. The first time his father had put some on a spoon and fed it to him. And now he was here, drinking this. 

He watches his peers – the ones he vaguely recognizes from high school – chat with each other. He's always a loner, sticking to the shadows. And she'd broken his heart. Left him for an older man with a higher education, a middle class background, and her chance at a private college. They'd rejected him based on income. Even if that's not what the letter said, that's what was written between the lines. He couldn't follow her, and she'd left. 

He washes dishes a local restaurant to earn money, mostly to help his mother. Fine dining for those who could afford it. He laughed because he knew the history; he was born here after all. Knew that the place where all the yuppies, who lived in their million dollar homes on the hill, dined and he scrubbed dishes used to be a brothel. Whores had given blowjobs in the dark. Now the restaurant was a landmark; everyone who was someone sipped wine in its booths. The come stains long ago painted over and remodeled. A long time before he was born. 

"Alexis." He hears someone calling his name, and he turns his head. Aly. 

Aly's painted on red lips smile at him as she walks closer. She'd been vice-president of the student government and captain of the debate team. She's earned her props by being nice to everyone, so nice and happy that many people were put off by her enthusiasm. All her friends thought she lived in relative upper middle class bliss with her nice clothing and her vintage red convertible. But Alexis knows the truth; she lives two streets down from him. 

"So how are you?" she asks. It wasn't an innocence question like she presented it to be. She knew all about his breakup with Nina. In fact, she'd tried to cause one herself, by insisting that unlike his ex, they understood each other. Understood each other because of their shared lifestyles. 

"Okay." He takes another sip. As she came closer, breaking the rules of private space, he smells that she's already had several. "You?" 

She nods. "Good." She leans even closer, her body touching his. "I have my car here. Wanna go up to the Butte?" 

The Butte had finally reopened last week after the road up it was repaved. As he avoids her eyes and looks around the room, he knows that most of these people are going to end up on the Butte, fucking in the back of old cars and front seats of pickups. "Ummm...," he pauses, not wanting her to make a scene when he turns her down, "I don't think so. But thanks." 

"Okay." She giggles and looks at the floor, tugging on her short skirt that reminds Alexis of either Britney Spears or what he's heard about Catholic schoolgirls. "Oh look, there's Dave." She points to the star of their high school football team. "I heard he has an athletic scholarship. Can you believe someone from our own hometown was recruited for college? Isn't it wonderful." She makes a little sigh. 

Aly has had a crush on Dave since freshman year of high school, and he's never given her the time of day. Always brushing her off in the hallway, despite her attempts to be helpful. He'd watched once as she made a fool of herself serving trying to play waterboy to the team. 

Dave stops by. Truth is, as much as he would like to ignore it, Alexis has always had a crush on the football star. He thinks back to the times they had gym together. The way he'd sneak little looks at Dave in the locker room. He'd heard rumors, but they were only rumors. 

"Hey Alexis," Dave says. "Aly." He nods his head at the girl who's going to melt in front of him. He smiles as she hands him a beer. 

"We were just talking about how you're going to be the star college player," Aly says. "So cool." Her hands fidget with her own drink. She casually looks down at her watch. "Crap. My mom's going to be so pissed. I promised her..." She runs off and out the door before the boys can say anything. 

"Think she's okay to drive?" Alexis asks. His cheeks immediately burn with embarrassment. Only the dorks who were part of the D.A.R.E. program ask about designating driving. He wishes that he were home, looking up porn and listening to punk rock on his stereo. He tries to be different from them, but look where he ends up. 

Dave snorts. "She'll be fine." He rubs his hand across his stomach; his wife beater lifts up enough so his blue boxers expose themselves over the top of his jeans. "I'm tired of this shit. Wanna go for a drive?" 

"Sure." Alexis hesitates. "Okay? Ummm...I don't have car." Sometimes he borrows his dad's, but not tonight. When he called to ask, his dad told him that he had somewhere important to be tonight and that maybe he should save his money. Alexis was silent, not saying that his extra money went to help his mother with rent. He was just thankful his grandmother hadn't answered the phone. Ever since watching CNN about terrorist bombings, she'd sworn up and down that those damn Japs were coming back. He didn't want to explain to her again that World War II was long ago over, and that the Japanese were one of the United States' major allies. 

Dave leads him over to a beat up Bronco. It's dark, and Alexis can't quite make out the color. Mud's been splashed all over it from off-roading. There are large overhead lights that Dave's added himself. The leather bench seat is uncomfortably cold in the night air. 

He revs the engine before taking off, and Alexis whispers a silent prayer to the god of safe driving. Dave speeds, his foot never leaves the pedal. Alexis worries that the cops will pull them over. What then? He doesn't understand why he's here. Dave had never spoke to him beyond trying to copy off his history tests. 

Dave runs through a stop sign, and Alexis again prays that there's no one waiting – cop, car, pedestrian, or puppy. "You sure you don't want me to drive?" he asks Dave. 

"Got it, man." Dave pulls the beer can out from between his legs and takes a gulp. He lays on the horn when he sees Sarah and Liv. Sarah's ‘borrowed' her daddy's Beamer again. "Bunch of fucking stuck up whores," he says to Alexis after they've passed. "Tried to feel Sarah up in that little cheerleader uniform she wears so proudly and the bitch kneed me. I mean, what the fuck? You can only lead a guy on for so long." 

Alexis nodded his head. "Women," he gives Dave the answer he wants, "who needs them." 

"That's right." Dave's hand hits the horn again in excitement. He wraps his arm around Alexis' shoulders and pulls him. "Bitches, who fucking need them." 

The Bronco veers into the other lane as it climbs the narrow road to the top of the Butte. Alexis wants to close his eyes in fear – there's no rail guard on the side and the drop's quite far. But he'd rather die with his wide open. 

Momentum throws them both forward when Dave's foot presses the brake to park. Alexis slowly recovers, only to find Dave's hand on the leg of his jeans. Dave's hand touches him, feels him up, goes to unbutton his fly. 

Alexis places his hand on Dave's. "I've," his voice shakes, "I've never done this before. I mean...with a man." He doesn't want Dave to think he's some baby virgin because he isn't. 

Dave laughs, confident. "And here I thought. I mean, I'd heard." His places a quick kiss on Alexis' cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." 

Meagerly smiling, Alexis nods his head. Dave's lips meet his, stubble scrapping his face. The kiss is crushing, nothing like the sweet and gentle ones he used to receive from Nina. He moans against the pressure of Dave's mouth. 

Dave pulls him over the seat and to the back. There's a pair of cowboy boots, a backpack, and some sports equipment littering the place. Otherwise, it's relatively clean, which surprises Alexis. He moans against Dave's mouth, realizing that this is what he wanted. Dave's hands down his jeans before he can say a word or make a muffled groan. 

"Jesus, boy." Dave can't believe how hard Alexis is already. He must have been checking him out earlier or rubbing against some bitch at the party. They would never do this in public. It isn't that kind of thing one does when daddy's the chair of the Republican county chapter. 

Alexis runs his hands over Dave's chest – strong and powerful. He wants to do more, but doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. And all the blood's draining away from his brain and flowing south. Dave's hand pumps his cock. He figures he please Dave back. After all, his many years of practicing choking the chicken have to come in handy for something. His fingers work to undo the top button on Dave's pants. 

Dave knows Alexis isn't going to last much longer, and that's okay. He'll just get him hard again and fuck him. He groans as Alexis' fingers slowly and unsurely trail up his cock. He reaches over with his spare hand and turns on the radio. Don't want no fucking pigs interrupting them. In his mind, he laughs as he sees the headline of the paper, "Former Football Star and Son of Prominent Community Leader Engages in Sodomy." They'd leave Alexis' name out of it, no use smearing the names of trailer trash. Of course, it'd be all about his father, but when wasn't it? 

"Dave," Alexis cries. He's hot and heavy, ready to explode in Dave's hand. Focusing on the moment, he feels the orgasm overtake his body, shaking and leaning against Dave for support. "Fuck." 

Dave's already taking a towel and wiping up Alexis' come off his jeans, pulling them off at the same time. As hard as hell, he's ready to fuck Alexis. He reaches into the sports bag and pulls out a jar of Vaseline. It's hella messy, but something he can put in bag without his father thinking twice. 

"What?" Alexis half-asks a question, his mouth gapping open as if waiting for something. He wonders what Nina would think of him now. And poor Aly, her two dream dates fucking, but she's too much of an uptight Christian girl to enjoy the idea. Probably wears a chastity belt to bed. 

"Don't worry, I'll make it feel real good." Dave slicks his fingers and runs them over Alexis' cock, which like any good young boy's, is already attentive to his touches. He goes lower until he's finally teasing Alexis' hole. "Relax," he says, but he knows that Alexis already is. 

Alexis moans as Dave's finger enters him. The hot stretching and intensity, he swears that he's going to see stars from the pleasure. 

"Going to fuck you." Dave's free hand reaches for a condom. Lifting it to his mouth, he rips the top of the package with his teeth. He's had plenty of practice to keep the condom itself from tearing. 

Alexis' eyes grew big as he watches Dave roll the condom on and position himself. "Dave," he gasps at the first push in. 

Grunting, Dave thrust again, burying himself inside of Alexis. "So fucking tight." A sweat breaks out on his forehead as he continues to move inside of Alexis; his hand wraps itself around Alexis' cock. 

"God." Alexis feels like his body's on fire, ignited by Dave's length. The burning travels through his body, and he knows that he's not going to last long. This is like nothing he's ever felt before, like something he's always needed. 

Dave smiles – that big fucking grin with white teeth glistening – as he bends over and kisses Alexis, loving the feel of fucking the boy's mouth at the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

Crying out into Dave's mouth, Alexis comes. His body buckles, muscles clenching around Dave's cock. 

The jerks of Alexis under him push Dave into his own orgasm. He gives a few more thrusts, riding the feeling out, before staying still for a moment, then pulling out. "Want a ride home?" he asks as he discards the used condom and pulls his pants up. 

"That'd…that'd be nice." Alexis doesn't move for a moment, catching his mind up with his body. Taking score of what just happened between him and Dave. He dresses and climbs back in the front seat next to Dave, who's already starting the engine. 

Dave takes a sip of his now warm beer. "You live by the railroad tracks, right?" 

Alexis nods his head. They don't say anything for the rest of the trip back to his house, except for pointing out a few streets. As Dave pulls up to the rundown apartment building that Alexis and his mother moved into a couple months ago, Alexis spots his father's car on the side of the street. He stares for a moment. His father's in there – passed out, probably banging on the door and begging his mother to take him back earlier. Alexis is glad his father's in the car, and not inside waiting. But he doesn't want him here at all, doesn't want him to wake and question where he's been. Alexis can still taste the beer in his mouth – no doubt purchased at the same convenience store as the stuff his father was drinking. 

"You okay?" Dave asks and turns toward Alexis. 

"I'll be fine." Alexis opens the door and waves goodbye to Dave before heading inside.


End file.
